Rock the Boat
by This Is My Escape
Summary: "That escalated quickly." "Whose fault is that?" I ask, feeling one of my eyebrows raise in challenge. "You're the one who decided to fuck in a boat." We all know about the famous DE-rain kiss, but what about the moments before, and the moments after? Rated M for DE sexy time and language.


**This is for Jas, who had requested headcanons about the craziest places people think DE had sex. After Channing mentioned them having sex in the canoe that was seen in the famous Forever Rain Scene, I demanded someone write it. Jas turned it back on me and told me too…so, here it is, with the help of Channing & Kyle. Thanks, ladies. I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

He's happy. He's so happy.

Honestly, I get it. I am too. We've had the entire summer together, uninterrupted, no one condemning our relationship. Just enjoying each other. Just being.

When he pulls up to the dock, he looks at me with the same look that's been on his face since I told him I'm in love with him. "This better be good," he says, climbing out of the car and blurring to my side, opening the door for me. "I mean, I'm all about nature and crap like that, but we could be spending this hour in a very different, very _fun_ way."

"Of course you're thinking about sex."

"We could have sex under the stars. That romantic enough for you?" He smirks and I smack him across the chest, earning a throaty chuckle from him as he catches my hand, pressing his lips to it. "You're lucky you're too cute to say no to."

I grin, standing on my toes and kissing him fully. He's got a romantic streak, but you have to pay razor sharp attention to notice it.

And I notice everything about him.

"Let's go see your damn meteor shower." He keeps our fingers tangled together and leads me to the end of the dock, just as thunder starts to rumble. "If it rains though, baby, I'm gonna be pissed."

"You're a vampire not an evil witch," I laugh, looking up at the sky. "You won't melt."

When the first shooting star flashes across the sky, I can't help the gasp that leaves me, or the smile that spreads across my face. I've always loved shooting stars. There's always been something so magical about witnessing one… I make wishes on them, even though I know it's silly to do so.

So quietly, that I wouldn't have heard him had I still been human, he says, his voice oozing with romanticism, "Have I told you look beautiful tonight?"

I look back at Damon and see his gaze set on mine, and I'm still smiling. Why wouldn't I be? This has been the best summer of my life. He didn't even want to come out here, but he did it for me. Everything he does, he does for me.

I'm about to answer him when I feel a raindrop splash across my cheek, and then the sky opens up and we're instantly getting drenched. He grabs my hands, and I start laughing because I know he's over it. "Come on," he says, looking up at the rain pouring down. "Time to abandon ship."

"N-no, no, wait!" I plant my feet and I pull away from him. He pulls me back. I love the way he never loses that lopsided grin as his eyes fall back to mine, squeezing my hands in his. "Just give it a second, it'll clear up!" Looking back up at the darkness, not caring that my makeup is probably smearing, I see several more stars dash across an already beautiful starry night.

The rain is heavy, but I feel the exact opposite.

This is incredible, this is right.

He leans forward and kisses me, keeping our hands entwined, and our future together flashes before my eyes. This man is my heart.

"Promise me this is forever," I pant as we part.

His mouth twitches before breaking out into a heart-stopping smile. "I promise."

And then he crashes his lips on mine, taking my face in his hands and I do the same, and I'm surprised that we still haven't gotten tired of this. The touching, the kissing, the inability to keep our hands off of each other… I don't think we ever will. One arm winds around my waist, the other dives into my hair and presses our mouths closer together still. Simultaneously, something else presses against me.

"I want you," he whispers, nuzzling my neck. "Now."

"What about the rain?"

"We're already wet," he says, as he dips his fingers into my jeans. He snickers as I moan. "And you're soaked."

"We're in public."

"That's never stopped us before. Besides," he says, curling a finger into me, "it's midnight."

"Damon," I breathe.

He grins. "Elena?"

"Don't stop."

He doesn't and when I come, I collapse against his chest. He catches me with ease and presses his lips to my forehead. "Better?"

"No," I say, grabbing him and speeding him over to the edge of the dock and he gets it, because he starts belly-laughing. "What?"

"Adventurous one, aren't you?" I nod as he climbs in, and the canoe sways a little as he gets settled. Instantly, he sits on the floor of the canoe. "Come here, gorgeous."

I move to sit on his lap, unzip his pants as the rain starts to lighten up a bit. His hands work to peel off the jeans that are currently glued to my skin and I lean up to shimmy out of them. Once I'm free, I grip him and guide him straight in. We both inhale.

Heaven.

I start to move, and he plants his lips on mine, his tongue dives into my mouth and he starts thrusting against me. He leans forward again, and adjusts us when the canoe suddenly jolts to the side. "Shit!" he says, throwing himself to the other side to keep us from capsizing. "Don't rock the boat, baby," he laughs, nipping my ear and singing, "Don't tip the boat over."

I giggle, but gasp when he swirls his hip in just a way that has me throwing my hands behind his ass and lifting mine to close what little distance is still between us. "Damon, God! This is… I can't…" I sound like an idiot.

He makes me lose my senses.

"I know," he grunts. "Jesus, Elena." He thrusts harder, and then does the thing he knows will send me into the sky along with those shooting stars, by finding my clit and stroking it in firm circles.

Just like that, I'm gone.

He grabs my hands and throws them above my head, his mouth attached to my neck and I feel his sharp breaths of hot air puffing against my skin as he works to get himself there. I spread my legs, as far apart as I can in this tiny canoe, and he sinks in deeper. "Fuck," I whimper, feeling the fire start to deliciously burn a second time. "Damon, please."

"Yes, Elena," he pants. "Come again. I want you to come again."

"Are you close?"

"So fucking clo-" he chokes on his words as he suddenly freezes and I feel his warmth spill into me, and he rocks once, twice, sending me into my third orgasm of the night. He keeps rocking, helping me to prolong it, and he rests his forehead against mine. "Well then," he says, once we both float down. "That escalated quickly."

"Whose fault is that?" I ask, feeling one of my eyebrows raise in challenge.

"You're the one who decided to fuck in a boat."

"Because you would have fucked me out in the open!"

"News flash, fucking outside, no matter if you're on the dock or in a canoe, is fucking out in the open, Elena."

"Yeah, well, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself," I say. The rain has stopped, but our hair is still dripping water. I push his hair out of his face, and he turns to kiss my palm.

"The day I lose the desire to touch you, is the day I want you to drive a stake through my chest."

I give him a look and he chuckles, sitting back on his knees and pulling his jeans back up. I adjust my shirt and grab my own pair and fight to put them back on. "That isn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I'll never get tired of this, of you, Elena."

"Well, it's a good thing, since we have forever." He grins, and so do I. "You promised, remember?"

"I'll never forget."

He takes my hand and helps me out of the canoe, where we made love under the stars, and I know it's a memory I'll cherish for eternity. Throwing an arm beneath my knees, he lifts me up and I squeal. He uses his free hand to dig his fingers press playfully into my ribs, causing me to squirm and him to tighten his hold on me, the two of us laughing all the way back to the Camaro.

* * *

 **Short and sweet. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


End file.
